Roleplayer
by Hana-Phantom
Summary: "La línea que divide la realidad de la ficción es muy frágil, tanto tú cómo yo sabemos perfectamente que así son las cosas" Me llamo Tracy. Soy normal y eso me aflige, jamás tengo cosas interesantes que contar a los que me rodean.¿Es que es mucho pedir que mi vida de un giro tan dramático e inesperado que apenas pueda ser capaz de asimilar todo lo que está sucediendo?. SebasxOC
1. Prólogo

_HOLA, PERSONAS DE FANFICTION._

 _Vaya, hace bastante que no he subido historias aquí y esta a decir verdad surgió de las más locas ideas que he tenido, espero lo disfruten y se rían con las pendejadas que se me van ocurriendo e iré añadiendo. Pues…¿Qué más puedo decir?, es lindo en parte estar de vuelta, ahora comenzando de nuevo desde /Cero/ en Fanfiction aunque manteniéndome en las historias de Kuroshitsuji, ¡¿Quién no amaría tener a Sebastian Michaelis?! ¡Por Dios! Aasdasdsdfdfdsf._

 _Bueno, ya detengo mis fangirleos locos y les dejo con el fic, aclarando con anticipación que probablemente le de cierto toque más malvado a Sebastian, pues lo haré desde mi perspectiva y análisis del personaje, tratando de mantener al máximo su personalidad cómo Yana Toboso lo ha creado._

 _OOOOTRA COSA.  
Sólo aquí será en donde subiré el prólogo y en la descripción que haré una vez el capítulo será donde deje el Link dónde iré cargando los demás capítulos por ciertas cosas que me han dicho por ahí, por mera decisión mía, subiré Roleplayer y futuras historias en Wattpad. _

_Ahora si XD._

 _Ninguno de los personajes aquí utilizados me pertenece, sino a su respectiva dueña y creadora Yana Toboso._

 _¡AL PRÓLOGO!. (?)_

──────────────────── **o ────────────────────**

PRÓLOGO.

— _ **La línea que divide la realidad de la ficción es muy frágil, tanto tú cómo yo sabemos perfectamente que así son las cosas, Tracy.**_ — Tenía tanta razón que el sólo hecho de tener que leer el cómo me lo restregaba en la cara me hacía sentir deseos de tenerle en frente para ahorcarlo, pero al mismo tiempo agradecía estar detrás de una pantalla estableciendo una "conversación" con alguien a quién ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de conocer su rostro o escuchar su voz…toda la información que ha accedido a darme es su primer nombre que podría ser una mentira, una charla no es el término correcto que debo utilizar para referirme a él.

Hice una pequeña mueca antes de acercar mis manos al teclado, apenas rozando las letras que utilizaría para destrozar su frase tan aplastante y…dolorosa.

— _ **Lo dices cómo si yo fuera alguien que se niega a aceptar su propia realidad y busca encerrarse en un mundo de fantasía que podría no existir.**_ — ¿No era acaso así precisamente cómo me sentía? La realidad cada vez me resultaba mucho más decepcionante, sin alguna emoción por vivir o aventuras dignas de contar a futuras generaciones que se reunirían sólo para poder escucharlas. Algo demasiado corriente y aburrido, sin mucho que explorar o batallas en que pueda encontrarme conmigo misma, sentir la adrenalina recorrer hasta la más mínima fibra de todo mi cuerpo. — _ **No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta charla, Sebastián.**_

──────────────────── **o ────────────────────**

Soy normal y eso me aflige, jamás tengo cosas interesantes que contar a los que me rodean, muchos dicen que exagero y que son sólo pequeños conflictos internos por la etapa de mi vida que estoy pasando en este momento, que debo dejar de ser una completa dramática y tomar una postura mucho más positiva ante todo lo que hay a mi alrededor, nada puede ser tan horrible cómo lo describo.

 _¿Es que es mucho pedir que mi vida de un giro tan dramático e inesperado que apenas pueda ser capaz de asimilar todo lo que está sucediendo?._

Fue esa la pregunta que hice hace tan sólo unos meses por mi resentimiento hacia el mundo que estaba escondido ante mis ojos y nunca fui capaz de ver más allá, porque para esconderse era muy bueno y el destino no fue capaz de hacerme esperar ya mucho tiempo. Lo irónico es la forma en que se presentó, por el medio en que yo jamás pensé que sería posible: El internet.

Me llamo Tracy – nombre que me fue dado por mi adorada Madre cuyo fanatismo por la cultura Inglesa le llevó a llamar a su hija con un nombre que para ella sonaba elegante– tengo dieciséis años y pronto cumpliré los diecisiete, fui concebida y criada por la mujer a la que más admiro sin el apoyo de muchos. Nada en mi vida es distinto a muchas personas que he conocido, tengo un círculo social reducido, soy víctima de la sociedad y sus estereotipos por mi apariencia, mi comportamiento y todo lo que involucra ser yo, pero poca importancia le doy a eso, sólo soy algo común, nada que no se haya visto ya antes que para escapar de la rutina no está inscrita en ningún club, sino que escribe historias fantásticas en internet, para ser más específica, mi escape de esta monótona existencia en dónde narro las aventuras más inimaginables y emocionantes.

Fue cómo lo conocí luego de que me enviase un mensaje privado.

— **Hola, mucho gusto. Pido disculpas de antemano si es que mi mensaje ha llegado en un momento no muy prudente, pero no he podido evitar el escribirte para que sepas que me ha llamado la atención esa forma que tienes para expresarte por medio de la escritura.** — De buenas a primeras, atrajo mi atención su forma de redactar y escribir, no era de todos los días que alguien mostrara iniciativa para entablar una conversación sin exigir iniciar alguna historia de por medio.

Su ortografía también era un enorme detalle que no pude dejar pasar sólo así, casi parecía no ser de este mundo ante la molestia que se tomaba para no dejar escapar ningún signo de acentuación, comas o el uso de mayúsculas y puntos. Era tan irreal que me tomó un poco de tiempo reaccionar ante la situación y para estar segura, me tomé la molestia de indagar en su perfil.

Nada era sospechoso, parecía esa clase de personas que eran extremadamente selectivas con la gente que se relacionarían al interior de este mundo, probablemente desconfiaba o no buscaba hacerse demasiado a notar, sentí envidia en cierto punto a medida que leía cada interacción, cada una de sus respuestas. Llegué al punto de cuestionarme, preguntarme qué era con exactitud lo que llamó su atención de mí siendo que era mucho mejor que yo en más de un sentido, cualquier persona con un poco de juicio lo tendría en cuenta y era lo que yo más tenía en ese momento.

Pasando el tiempo, comencé a sentirle más cercano. Sin notarlo hablar con Sebastián pasó de ser simple cortesía a volverse un hábito de todos los días apenas llegase de la escuela, aún cuando se tratara de alguien tan arrogante, cruel y sarcástico a rabiar…mostraba tener una fingida amabilidad casi innata, ni siquiera surgía para él la necesidad de tenerme en frente pues ante la distancia encontraba una forma de provocar en mí toda clase de emociones desagradables.

Era él un complejo personaje merecedor de mi completa atención.

— **Daría cualquier cosa sólo para poder vivir la más grande aventura de mi vida, el costo no me interesa, ¿Sabes? La rutina cada vez es más insoportable.** — Recuerdo que aquel día estaba enceguecida por la ira ante la cadena de hechos que habían conspirado en mi contra, deseaba llorar ante el poco entendimiento de mi vida externa por mis problemas, resultaba frustrante el no poder dejar de ser vista como una niña que era ajena ante los verdaderos impedimentos que la vida podía causar a una persona.

— **Alguien no se ha levantado del lado correcto el día de hoy.** — No estaba de humor para soportar sus burlas.

— **En realidad no, para nada.** —Solté un suspiro, él no tenía la culpa de lo que me estaba sucediendo, no era justo que pagara por cosas que no había hecho. — **Discúlpame…sólo, no hagas caso.**

— **No me molesta, al contrario…tocas un tema muy interesante.** — Me tomó un poco de trabajo comprender su respuesta, supuse que aclararía las cosas, pues parecía escribir algo más. — **¿Tú crees en la existencia de seres sobrenaturales? Ya sabes, hadas…demonios, ángeles.**

Bien…el giro que la conversación estaba dando hacía las cosas un tanto más incómoda, comencé a temer en serio, en ese preciso instante por la estabilidad mental de Sebastián, bien era cierto que en la mayoría de las historias que seguía día tras día se desarrollaban en esa temática y deseara más que nadie que existiesen, me costaba asumir su existencia como tal.

— **No sé que responder a eso.** — Tecleé apenas y la frase se formaba en mi cabeza, si antes sentía ira ahora no encontraba una palabra adecuada que pudiera describir lo que estoy sintiendo. Me estremecí, encorvando los hombros mientras exhalaba, tocando apenas la pantalla táctil de mi teléfono celular. — **Es muy difícil creer en lo que se oculta de la vista en el plano tan real que habitamos o no tienen el poder suficiente para atravesar la línea que separa lo que es realidad de lo que es ficción.**

— _ **La línea que divide la realidad de la ficción es muy frágil, tanto tú cómo yo sabemos perfectamente que así son las cosas, Tracy.**_ —Era difícil refutar aquello cuando lo que más eres capaz de narrar es completa fantasía, él que tuviera razón en verdad me estaba desesperando.

— _ **Lo dices cómo si yo fuera alguien que se niega a aceptar su propia realidad y busca encerrarse en un mundo de fantasía que podría no existir.**_ — ¿Por qué tenía que tornarse todo tan serio de repente? Era una daga demasiado afilada con la que estaba atacando, deformando lo que en su momento se pudo sólo olvidar y dejar atrás sin el más mínimo problema. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que buscaba al mencionar todas esas cosas?. — _ **No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esta charla, Sebastián.**_

Vio mi mensaje, más no respondió, sabía que estaba esperando a que yo dijese algo más, lo peor de todo es que preferí darle el gusto.

— **Pero, de existir una criatura que fuese capaz de otorgarme el poder que me llevará a cumplir lo que tanto deseo, el costo que tenga es irrelevante.** —Lo envié y dejé el aparato justo por delante de mí, también parecía haberlo visto y ahora estaba escribiendo.

— **¿Aún si el precio a pagar…es tú alma?** — Dios santo, su respuesta me ha dejado la piel de gallina, nunca, jamás en mis dieciséis años de vida me había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad siquiera. Atiné a jadear, manteniendo mi vista fija en la pequeña pantalla que tenía en frente, él seguía escribiendo y tardaba tanto que comencé a creer que lo estaba haciendo a propósito.

Él tenía planeado esto desde el principio, con cualquier tema que pusiese sobre la mesa él se encargaría de que llegásemos a este punto crítico de la conversación sólo para poder desesperarme, presionarme a decir lo que él sabía lo que iba a oír.

Las manos me temblaban cómo nunca antes, cómo si en verdad me encontrase frente al mismísimo demonio, sentía el sudor recorrer mi rostro e incluso el agitado latir que mi corazón producía a cada segundo, cada vez con más rapidez.

— **Sí, que lo pongas así no hará que logre retractarme.** — ¿Acaso era yo quién estaba escribiendo eso? Dudaba, dudaba completamente de mi poco sentido de la razón y lo culpaba de todo esto, por dejarse manipular tan sencillamente por un chico que escribía bonito, que era educado y demasiado para ser real. — **Es un riesgo que se debe correr, supongo.** —Finalicé enviando el mensaje.

No terminó allí.

Era sólo el principio, creía que en verdad él estaba demente.

— **Pues entonces…si es así cómo piensas.** —La intriga llegaba a exasperarme, el torbellino de emociones sólo se acrecentaba en lugar de buscar su propia paz. La palabra _escribiendo_ no ayudaba a mis nervios a calmarse. — **En ese instante que sientas a la desesperación carcomerte por completo y creas que la vida se te acaba, será cuando grites mi nombre, sólo entonces yo apareceré y acabaré con todos lo que atenten contra ti.**

¿Qué?

Debía estar bromeando.


	2. Capítulo I: Paranoia

_**[N/A]**_

 _ADASDSAFSDF._

 _PRIMER CAPÍTULO, OMFG._

 _No hay mucho que decir al respecto x'DUu._

 _Tracy es un personaje con muchas cosas por explotar._

 _Sin más, vayamos al cap. 3_

 **Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece y mucho menos sus personajes, todo pertenece a la grandiosa Mangaka Yana Toboso.**

──────────────────── **o ────────────────────**

Ahogo un grito, mi cuerpo se encuentra contraído. He sido tirada en el piso tal como si no fuera algo más que basura insignificante, sucumbiendo ante la muerte que con sus melodías tan dulces y apacibles me seduce, me extiende su mano para que le haga compañía en lo que sea que se encuentre más allá de la vida, sé que una vez mis pies crucen la línea que separa ambos planos nada será igual.

Una simple pieza del crimen perfecto que nadie se tomará la molestia de investigar, sólo más papeleo que llenar, dos cuerpos que desechar en la morgue que nadie reconocerá. Muertes que nadie llorará, pero eso no debería interesarme ¿Verdad? Todo acabará, esforzarse por luchar sólo es en vano cuando ya no tienes nada más por lo que aferrarte, ella ha partido primero que yo y todo lo que hizo fue tratar de protegerme. Es desesperante, la frustración corrompe mis venas casi haciéndolas estallar, es tan absurdo…no hice absolutamente nada interesante con mi vida, incluso al borde de la muerte soy patética.

Reír es doloroso, pero no puedo evitarlo porque me parece estúpido.

— _En ese instante que sientas a la desesperación carcomerte por completo y creas que la vida se te acaba, será cuando grites mi nombre, sólo entonces yo apareceré y acabaré con todos lo que atenten contra ti._

¿Será así…?

──────────────────── **o ────────────────────**

 **Capítulo I: Paranoia.**

Sesenta días contados, sesenta días en que Sebastián y yo hemos cortado lazos tras esa charla que me dejó los pelos de punta. Es viernes y el día es gris, pareciera como si de un segundo a otro llorará sin encontrar consuelo ante la ofensa que el sol le ha hecho al esconderse de él.

Mi vida no ha cambiado en nada, aunque siente que algo le falta y no es emoción, aquella fe ciega en que las aventuras que con tanto empeño escribo se han ido al igual que los rayos del Sol, no están a plena vista al haber sido cubiertos por las incoloras nubes de la realidad, sé que regresará mas no es algo con lo que se me antoje lidiar ahora, no cuando esa carencia ha comenzado a tener tanta relevancia y conozco el nombre de su causa. Sé que hice mal en haberme acostumbrado a contar con sus charlas, sus perfectas palabras…incluso su sarcasmo repleto de crueldad, ahora debo lidiar con su ausencia.

No es fácil, los primeros días estuve a punto de escribirle algún mensaje más la parte más cuerda de mi razonamiento reaccionaba a tiempo y evitaba que cometiese algo de lo que me podría arrepentir, luego el que se ausentara repentinamente y sin explicación alguna hizo mucho más sencillo el sobrellevar todo ese daño que el no poder hablar normalmente con él me causaba, porque pese a estar loco, me agradaba.

A causa de un repentino fallo en la electricidad hemos sido enviados a casa al menos dos horas antes del horario establecido y decidí por mi propia cuenta tomar una ruta mucho más larga de regreso, abriéndome paso por el amplio mercado, las tiendas y dejándome atrapar por el olor a comida apenas preparada o el aroma que emanaba el café caliente en temporadas cuyas temperaturas descendían sin consideración alguna, mas eso no me permitió detenerme durante el trayecto, habían ciertos lujos que simplemente no era prudente gozar cuando la vida resulta ser tan cara y cubrir necesidades básicas es mucho más primordial.

Me detuve en la parada de autobuses una vez mis pies no fueron capaces de dar un paso más del cansancio que comencé a sentir y fue entonces que observé el nuevo panorama que mi periodo de descanso me permitía: una persona que leía el periódico de hoy, en mis mismas condiciones y a juzgar por sus maletas probablemente realizaría un viaje. Sin embargo mi atención se enfocó en las noticias que podía leer desde el ángulo en que me encontraba, la más terrible que azotaba al País en general durante el último periodo.

Se trataba de una banda cuyos asesinatos rayaban en la perfección, el más mínimo detalle era cubierto y nadie ha logrado dar con su paradero exacto aún ante las insistentes búsquedas. _**Una organización cuyo propósito es derramar la sangre de quienes en su tiempo no mostraron piedad por sus semejantes**_ o cómo yo prefiero llamarlos, una piedra peligrosa que desespera a la población y provoca el des-avance de la policía en lo que se relaciona a su captura.

— ¡Ah! Es que es el colmo, ¿Cuántas personas más deben morir para que esos ineptos puedan hacer bien su trabajo? —Reclamó, frunciendo el ceño mientras enrollaba el papel, agitando el mismo para hacer ver la molestia que sentía, molestia que de alguna forma compartíamos sin habernos dirigido la palabra mucho antes.

Pensé que terminaría allí, pues se levantó de improviso y con violencia, tomando sus cosas para alejarse, mas siguió refunfuñando antes de abordar el vehículo y por la forma en que me miró, supuse que su última frase iba dirigida hacia la única persona que no se ensimismó en sus cosas y le escuchó.

Esas palabras, eran para mí.

— _Toman vidas de inocentes y las ponen en juego cómo si no importaran los sentimientos de quiénes fueron cercanos a ellos, pero bah…algún día, alguien les dará su merecido y espero que sea pronto._ —Su ida me tranquilizó, la llegada del Autobús que llegó a los minutos de marchar ese hombre mucho más y el recorrido alivió por completo la incomodidad transformando ese suceso en no más que un simple recuerdo de algo que para mañana olvidaré completamente.

O al menos eso creí hasta que mi teléfono sonó cuando iba a tan sólo unas tres cuadras, un extraño sabor llegó hasta mi lengua provocándome un indescriptible malestar que sólo fue en aumento apenas contesté la llamada, no parecía haber nadie del otro lado de la Línea y viniendo eso de Mamá era motivo suficiente para preocuparse, sólo silencio acompañado de algo similar al siseo de una serpiente, luego un jadeo ahogado y un sollozo que es obligado a permanecer oculto en el interior de quién se empeña por no hacer ruido.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí? —Cuestioné sin obtener una respuesta coherente de por medio, pero el sonido que ha producido el repentino sobresalto del aparato es lo que ha empezado a impacientarme. — ¿Hola…?.—Nuevamente la emisora no dio señales ante su llamado y para cuando lo noto mis pies ya se están moviendo pese a lo agotados que se sienten, ignorando el hecho de que no llevo un paraguas o que las lágrimas saladas del cielo finalmente están comenzando a caer para su desahogo.

En este preciso instante todo lo que está aconteciendo a mí alrededor se ha vuelto secundario, nada más me importa cuando mi mente ha maquinado la peor de las situaciones y el que la llamada se cortara de improviso no hacía más fáciles las cosas, el nudo que apresaba a mi garganta era la prueba más obvia de todo eso, lo peor que podría pasarme es perderla justo a ella.

"… _¿Cuántas personas más deben morir para que esos ineptos puedan hacer bien su trabajo?..."_

 **Mamá no podía ser la siguiente existiendo tantas personas en el mundo.**

.

.

.

Es interesante cómo tú propia vivienda, la que por tantos años te ha visto crecer puede volverse la de un desconocido en tan sólo un segundo, el aire se sentía pesado y la puerta estaba abierta, por un instante en verdad creí que me había equivocado de domicilio, que no era yo quien vivía allí.

La madera crujía a cada paso que daba, el lugar estaba hecho un desastre y la tonalidad de las paredes junto con cada objeto que le complementaba disminuyó considerablemente ante la poca luz que entraba desde el exterior, mi cuerpo temblaba con hasta lo más mínimo y se sobresaltaba por pequeñeces que no eran lo que yo estaba buscando, sinceramente deseaba no encontrar nada ni a nadie, me aferraba a la mínima esperanza de que todo eso que estaba pasando era falso y no habría un cadáver en el interior de esta pesadilla que a cada minuto se tornó más aterradora.

Pero aún así nada se comparó con lo que se asomó a mi campo visual una vez me adentré en mi habitación, parte de mí se arrepentía enormemente mientras la otra rompía en un desgarrador llanto, permaneciendo completamente inmóvil, mi cerebro no enviaba estimulación a mis piernas para que se movieran quizá porque me negaba a creer que era esa la realidad y que ella ya no estaba conmigo, que jamás podría volver a escuchar su voz o ver nuevamente su sonrisa ya que eso no sería más que un recuerdo a los que en el futuro me aferraría, todo lo que en el presente podía hacer era acercarme cuando fui capaz de realizar acciones e inútilmente intentar revivir a algo que no era más que un cadáver, si hubiera llegado antes…¡Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes!.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando? —A mis espaldas pude escucharlo perfectamente, una voz masculina que me hizo sobresaltar y llevar de inmediato mi atención hacia un ¿Niño?...Si, exactamente eso.

Quién me asustó era un niño cuya edad de seguro no iba más allá de los diez u once años, de cabello negro y una mirada en la que no había pizca alguna del habitual brillo repleto de inocencia de uno. Ladeó su cabeza, con curiosidad y bastante calma ante lo que allí acontecía antes de aproximarse hacia dónde yo me encontraba aferrándome al cuerpo de mi difunta Madre, buscando alejarme de su persona pues pese a verse tan frágil me causaba mucho más miedo que un adulto de enorme estatura y musculatura.

—Tienes miedo. —Aseveró, posando una mano sobre mi mejilla cómo si con esa acción buscase darme consuelo por mi reciente pérdida. —Fracasé, ¿No es así? —Se lamentó de la nada, notándose la tristeza en su rostro, lucía cómo si en verdad fuese auténtica, en verdad…estaba decepcionado. — Pensé que a Tracy le gustaría ver que su Madre ha alcanzado el descanso eterno, pero…sus ojos no están mostrando felicidad y al contrario, están soltando lágrimas.

¿En verdad ese pequeño había sido capaz de hacer algo tan terrible cómo asesinar a una persona inocente? ¿Por qué razón?

Todo se está tornando tan turbio y confuso que a mi cabeza le toma trabajo poder procesar cada suceso desde que bajé del autobús, la llamada…Mamá estaba tratando de ocultarse de él y escogió justamente esta habitación para eso, pero sus intentos acabaron con su vida de todos modos, algo tenía muy claro, no estaba solo y pude comprobarlo cuando algunas figuras fueron capaces de surgir de las sombras y tomaron forma, ambos eran mucho más grandes y formados en comparación al pequeño niño en cuyo rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, la presa estaba allí inmóvil y temblando, a la completa disposición de sus captores a sabiendas de que cualquier intento de escape le hará tener el mismo fin que su familia y prefiere ceder.

—¿Tú…hiciste esto?. —Murmuré, sintiendo el líquido salado deslizarse nuevamente, una gota tras otra. — ¿Por qué…?.

— ¿Eso? Ah, claro… ¡Esa perra se estaba negando a cooperar! —Soltó, secando mis lágrimas con tanta suavidad que casi podía percibir cariño en sus acciones aunque fuera algo inverosímil, porque lo sabía, ese mocoso era un demente. — La pateé, corté sus dedos…Incluso apuñalé pero, pese a todo mantuvo su boca cerrada, al final, le metí un balazo, tenerla con vida haría más complicadas las cosas y los humanos son capaces de llevar a la tumba sus secretos cuando se trata de cosas que, al caer en las manos equivocadas se corrompen. —Rió cómo alguien digno de la poca cordura que posee, ahora desviando su mano hasta mi cuello, mismo que comenzó a apretar, amenazando con cortarme el aliento de un segundo a otro por la fuerza que aplicaba. — Tracy no es así, Tracy si me dirá en dónde se encuentra escondido el _anillo_ , ¿Verdad? Ella es bonita, no quisiera desfigurar su rostro o tener que despojarle de alguna extremidad, si ha de morir… ¡Que sea teniendo su cuerpo entero!

Mi silencio y mis muecas fueron algo que evidentemente le molestó, no necesitaba ser una sabelotodo o haber estudiado a fondo el lenguaje no verbal para saberlo, el que ejerciese más presión fue la clara prueba de su enfado, ¿Aunque qué esperaba? Jamás había escuchado que mi familia conservase alguna reliquia importante ni mucho menos cara, aún si me aplicase la más lenta y dolorosa de las muertes que conocía la humanidad no era algo que podría responderle.

—S-Suelta…—Mascullé, buscando con mis manos quitarme las suyas de encima sin lograr absolutamente nada, odiaba ser tan débil, no poder siquiera protegerme a mí misma ahora que no tenía quién lo hiciera por mí. Estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Ah, una pérdida de tiempo. —Repentinamente me ha soltado, atino a toser y llevar mis manos hasta la zona que hace segundos estaba siendo sofocada, tragando bocanadas de aire.

Luego, el estruendo, el ruido de una bala ha resonado en toda la escena y me he paralizado por completo al notar que lo que está atravesando es mi estómago. Desde un principio era esa la forma en que estaba pensando acabar conmigo y el colmo de las cosas fue saber que se quedaría allí hasta asegurarse de que yo en verdad estaba muerta, su placer podía percibirlo desde aquí, desde dónde me estaba retorciendo a causa del dolor, del líquido escarlata que involuntariamente estaba derramando al haber mi cuerpo ser perforado.

¿Así terminaría todo? ¿Yo moriría sin que nadie estuviese para llorarme? Sin pena ni gloria, una desconocida ante la sociedad que se relacionaba con extraños por internet que tardarían en notar su ausencia y cuando las noticias llegasen a ellos, sólo se sorprenderían y seguirían con sus vidas, con su juego mientras para mí se acercaba el final con apenas dieciséis años.

Es muy triste, muy doloroso.

Me pregunto si Mamá habrá sufrido lo mismo que yo estoy sufriendo ahora, si tuvo que ver la expresión de ese niño hasta que el último aliento abandonó sus labios y expulsó su espíritu que le llevaría hasta el eterno descanso en un lugar mucho mejor que este, dónde se reuniría con Papá en ese más allá que nos es inculcado desde pequeños, muchas son las dudas cuando ves cómo cada cosa que hiciste pasa frente a tus ojos en esta cuenta regresiva.

Parte de mí se niega a aceptarlo y la otra sucumbe lentamente ante la resignación, ante _la muerte_ que me extiende sus brazos, asegurándome que no habrá más sufrimiento, que todo estará bien una vez deje de respirar, una vez todo se termine.

 _Qué patética._

 _Tan miserable, tan…humana._

 _Todo lo que hice durante mi vida, fue quejarme de ella en lugar de disfrutarla._

 _ **En ese instante que sientas a la desesperación carcomerte por completo y creas que la vida se te acaba, será cuando grites mi nombre, sólo entonces yo apareceré y acabaré con todos lo que atenten contra ti.**_

Sebastián, lo siento, no pude conocerte.

Sebastián…

Acabo de toser, mi vista comienza a tornarse borrosa, mis movimientos son los mismos y todo lo que hago es complacer a mi ejecutor con mi agonía.

¿Qué más da?

Con intentarlo no perderé nada cuándo ya lo he perdido todo.

—Sebastián…—Con esfuerzo logro separar mis labios, hablar duele mucho más que reír. —…¡S-SEBASTIÁN! —Grité con todo el aliento que comenzaba a quedarme. —Dijiste que…—Aprieto los dientes, siento la ira carcomer mi alma, por un instante.

Por un instante soy capaz de hacer algo más que arrastrarme cómo un gusano dando un triste espectáculo a quién se divierte con él.

—Él está atentando en mi contra….Él está tratando de matarme. —Jadeo, apretando los puños mientras mi cuerpo se encorva aún más. —¡MÁTALO DE UNA VEZ!.

 _El precio no me importa._

 _Todo lo que quiero ahora, es darle su merecido._

 _A él._

 _A todos._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

No existen palabras que puedan describir lo que sucedió, sólo tengo la certeza que, sentí como si mi cuerpo estuviese siendo calcinado por las llamas, pero era una clase de fuego que no me hacía daño, sabía que una vez recuperara la lucidez no habría vuelta atrás, no podría arrepentirme de haber cruzado aquella delgada línea que separaba lo común de lo sobrenatural, que no podría encontrarme con ella, pues mi camino estaba sellado y he sido yo misma quién lo ha escogido.

Y este es tan sólo el comienzo.

──────────────────── **o ────────────────────**

 **[N/A]**

 **EEEL FIIIIN.**

 **Espero les guste, ¡Traté de explayarme lo más que pude y claro, darle cierto enfoque a la historia con un pequeño y loquito ser! (?).**

 **Hahahahahahaha, Tracy…Sorpréndenos 8D.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!. 3**

 **Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Bye Bye~**


	3. Capítulo II: Cambios

**MUUUY BIEN.**

 **Sé que me he tardado un chingo en actualizar. No encontraba la manera adecuada de poder escribir el capítulo y ksndksjfn bueno, las ideas en mi cabeza eran súper, súper confusas, sumándole a eso las vagaciones y la carrera.**

 **Pero, tras tanto finalmente les traigo este /no tan/ interesante capítulo dos de Roleplayer y tal vez en algunos días más comience a subir otro fic inspirado en la serie de Inuyasha que SIEMPRE quise escribir. Espero puedan perdonarme QOQ!**

 **Como siempre, ¡Gracias a las chicas que escribieron esos bonitos reviews! Son mi razón para continuar con esto y espero que este capítulo les agrade muchísimo –emoticono heart-. [?]**

 _KUROSHITSUJI NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SINO A LA GRAN MANGAKA YANA TOBOSO._

──────────────────── **o ───────────────────**

 **Capítulo II: Cambios.**

Mamá solía decir que caminar solo por una calle nunca era señal de que buenas cosas ocurrirían, pero allí me encontraba, en algún lugar sin que nadie me acompañara a plena luz del día, parecía realmente cómo si las personas hubiesen sido obligadas a abandonar el planeta porque el mismo se encontraba en extinción, abriéndose camino en el espacio para poder conseguir un nuevo lugar en que la humanidad pueda progresar. Dicho de una manera extremadamente exagerada.

A medida que avanzo, analizo cuidadosamente cada uno de los acontecimientos que han dado un giro inesperado a mi vida desde que recibí esa solicitud de amistad creyendo que se trataría de sólo una nueva persona con la que escribir asombrosas historias, crear interesantes tramas y hacer a nuestros personajes vivir una aventura que hace un tiempo se veía tan distante desde dónde me encontraba parada, luego mi Madre murió. Sé que no es justo culpar a Sebastián de las cosas que sucedieron, pero cada noche me pregunto qué hubiese sucedido si no nos hubiéramos conocido, ¿Mi vida seguiría igual que antes?.

No, yo habría muerto desangrada a causa de la bala que perforó mi cuerpo sin previo aviso en esa ocasión. Él salvó mi vida sólo para poder llevársela después cuando el plazo se cumpla y finalmente mis objetivos estén completamente alcanzados sin dejar ningún cabo suelto, cuando pactamos fue exactamente lo que dijo: _me serviría hasta el último aliento que mi cuerpo soltara, devoraría mi alma por completo y_ _ **se quemaría en las llamas del mismo averno**_ _._

El precio justo por sus servicios cómo mayordomo, mencionó.

──────────────────── **o ───────────────────**

 _Al despertar luego de tal acontecimiento me fue informado que mi casa pereció en un incendio y que era realmente un milagro que yo saliera sin ninguna quemadura o marcas en mi cuerpo que evidenciaran todo lo que pasé antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, aún todo es confuso y los hilos son tan enredados que puedo perderme con facilidad. Esa oscuridad que me envolvió cuando las mismas entidades que me abandonaron en el suelo ¿Habían sido un sueño o producto de estar muriendo? Recuerdo haberme preguntado, estaba tan desconcertada que apenas podía discernir qué era real y qué no lo era._

 _Aunque, les contaré un secreto si prometen no reír al momento que lo diga._

 _Solía imaginar a Sebastián con una apariencia muy diferente a la que vi en el hospital, mis ideas sobre su apariencia no se acercaban ni siquiera a las suelas de sus zapatos perfectamente lustrados o esa sonrisa encantadora que fácilmente podía ser sacada de una revista de supermodelos extremadamente famosos y aclamados por millones de adolescentes que le verían cómo su príncipe ideal, tanto que incluso quedé atónita con su sobrenatural belleza o sus cuidados que flecharon el corazón de más de alguna de las funcionarias públicas._

 _Fuimos un espectáculo durante todo mi proceso de recuperación si no contamos con la presencia de los inspectores que con el paso de los días comenzaban a visitarme para poder hacer preguntas y retratos hablados cómo si fuese sencillo para mí hablar sobre eso, insistentes siguieron hasta que accedí a charlar con uno de ellos. Difícilmente podría olvidar el rostro de ese niño acompañada de una mirada tan demente que me hizo sucumbir ante la desesperación y las súplicas de la forma más patética posible._

— _ **¿Estás realmente segura de que se trata de esta persona?.**_ — _Me preguntó, en su rostro delataba tanta sorpresa que su labio inferior estaba temblando y las gotas de sudor bajaban por los costados con esa calma tan característica de ellas._

 _Asentí en silencio._

 _Él sólo me miró directamente a los ojos, temeroso de abrir la boca._

— _ **No puede ser posible…**_ — _Cubrió su rostro, parecía pensativo._ — _**Ese niño…**_ — _Nuevamente una pausa, el misterio comenzaba a tensarme a niveles que no puedo describir con claridad._ — _**Su cuerpo…está en la morgue, le habían reportado como desaparecido y…ahora su familia debe estar reconociéndolo.**_

 _Tenía que ser una maldita broma de mal gusto…_

 _No era cierto, yo estaba muy segura de que era eso lo que vi._

──────────────────── **o ───────────────────**

— ¡¿Y ESTO QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA?! —Grité notablemente frustrada, agachándome sólo para jalonearme el cabello con enfado. — _Mi suerte es realmente mala…_ —murmuré, en una plataforma de internet, cuando manejas a un personaje las posibilidades son infinitas y la búsqueda de respuestas capaces de hacer avanzar la historia son extremadamente sencillas de conseguir.

No entiendo por qué es que estoy riendo y al mismo tiempo estoy llorando de la manera más lamentable. ¿Realmente no puedo hacer nada más que esto cómo si fuera una damisela que necesita de alguien más para poder lograr lo que desea?...Siempre creí que sólo observar no tenía que ser lo mío, que las cosas no se solucionan quedándose tirado en el piso mientras todos a tú alrededor progresan mucho mejor de lo que podrías hacerlo.

Mamá de seguro habría actuado de una manera diferente ¿Verdad?.

 _Yo no soy ella, yo la necesito…_

—Dudo bastante que cambiando la postura de su cuerpo logre hacer que las cosas se arreglen, Señorita. —La voz del demonio no tardó demasiado en llegar a mis oídos logrando que mi piel se erizara por completo y al mismo tiempo me estremeciera a causa de la vergüenza. — Le aseguro que, lo que conseguirá será muy distinto a lo que realmente está buscando.

Repentinamente siento una extraña incomodidad en mis mejillas, cómo si se hubieran encendido a causa de ese tono de voz tan burlón y descaradamente honesto a enfermar que poseía. Cuando me puse de pié y volteé, lo que pude ver era una de sus perfectas sonrisas pintada en ese sobrevalorado rostro que con simples acciones me daban una de las peores bofetadas invisibles que he recibido en mi corta vida.

Le señalé con el dedo índice y observé con toda la molestia que mi ruborizada cara podía enseñar, por su reacción realmente debía verme excesivamente ridícula.

—¡N-No digas tantas estupideces, yo sólo…!.—Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido…¿Por qué de todos los malditos demonios del infierno tenía que tocarme uno que me desarmaba con tan sólo abrir la boca? — Te estaba probando…¡Si, eso es totalmente cierto y no tienes manera de refutarlo! —Sonreí e incluso reí en un intento de sonar lo suficientemente convincente. — Moo~ Quería ver qué tan rápido eras salvando a tú "Señorita" en caso de que estuviera sola en un callejón y sin ninguna escapatoria.

Giré entonces sobre mis talones, dándole la espalda para comenzar a caminar con mis brazos unidos al final de esta. Asumiría que se lo había tragado, en verdad…quería que así fuera si tenía en cuenta que la situación ya era lo suficientemente embarazosa gracias a mi esfuerzo.

—Y dígame entonces, ¿He cumplido con sus expectativas en esta prueba? —Maldito y mil veces maldito. Se las arreglaba para en serio poner en mi contra hasta mis propias ideas e intentos por corregir las estupideces que hacía.

—No, haz fracasado. —Hice una pequeña pausa, observándole de reojo hacia atrás mientras avanzaba, como de costumbre él iba detrás de mí. Al principio me resultaba bastante incómodo, pero él alegó que era algo necesario. — Fracasaste terriblemente. —mentí, Sebastián era tan bueno que podría encontrarme aún si me escondía en lo más profundo de un bosque encantado rodeada de un círculo de Sal, mataría a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino y finalizaría preparando una deliciosa cena para hacer más ligero el ambiente.

Era tan perfecto, tan endemoniadamente cruel y culto que no había cosa que pudiera reprocharle.

El silencio reinó a nuestro alrededor a un nivel en que podía escuchar el sonido de una bolsa de papel flotando en la dirección que el viento desease llevarla, nuestros pasos y los aullidos de los perros callejeros, también el cómo algunos desgarraban bolsas de basura para poder devorar lo que hubiera en el interior de estas además de sus pequeños pleitos que decidirían quién era realmente digno de degustar la comida que los humanos desecharon al considerar inservibles.

Suspiré un poco.

El ambiente era tan tenso que sentí la urgente necesidad de romperlo.

— ¿Pudiste…descubrir algo sobre eso? —Hablé con suavidad en esa ocasión, la anterior Tracy que se había puesto a la defensiva se esfumó en esos momentos. Quería conocer la respuesta pero al mismo tiempo no. — Lo que mató a mi Madre…—Mis labios se fruncieron levemente, tornándose más serios. — ¿No era humano, cierto?.

Nuevamente silencio.

—Está en lo cierto. —Respondió calmo. —Se trata de una clase de criatura que utiliza contenedores humanos para poder movilizarse de una manera más efectiva, los devoran y toman el cuerpo vacío en pro al beneficio propio. —Explicaba de una manera tan apacible que lo hacía bastante simple de entender pese a ser yo nueva en todo este extraño mundo. —Cuando le puse a salvo, traté de seguir el rastro que había dejado, sin embargo…

—Ya había desaparecido, ¿Verdad?. —Era algo fácil de predecir, al igual que en las películas o libros de misterio. Solía criticar al protagonista constantemente porque no era capaz de ver que la respuesta estaba justo frente a sus ojos quizá porque no había estado en su lugar, cómo ahora. —Significa que hemos vuelto al mismo punto de inicio otra vez. —Apreté los puños tras decir aquello, era la impotencia otra vez recorriendo mis venas.

Era tan injusto.

—No del todo. —Me corrigió, un atisbo de esperanza pareció alumbrar mi mente cubierta de tinieblas cuando esas tres palabras fueron dichas.

La curiosidad me obligó a voltear y le agradecí infinitamente al ver lo que esa mano enguantada sostenía entre dos de sus dedos, era uno de los mayores tesoros que mi Madre resguardaba celosamente ante el gran valor sentimental que tenía para ella: Un _**anillo**_ que a simple vista parecía bastante caro e inalcanzable, una rara pieza de plata que posee una piedra de color azul esmeralda tan profundo que encantaría a cualquier persona que la tuviese en sus manos. Ella solía decir que era una reliquia familiar muy antigua que contaba una gran historia y además una triste tragedia que jamás debía ser desenterrada o quién lo hiciera acarrearía terribles desgracias a su futuro. Aquella entidad de nombre desconocido había mencionado que lo buscaba y su impaciencia me hizo saber que lo hacía desesperadamente al grado de torturar a quién lo escondía de la peor forma que existe, de seguro no se permitiría fallar nuevamente.

En menos de un segundo se encuentra en mis manos una valiosa pieza que estudio con delicadeza y a detalle, mi pecho se contrae y de la nada siento una enorme nostalgia que se entremezcla con la culpa al verlo por razones que presiento debería conocer perfectamente.

—Es una réplica del original. —Tres palabras y todo en mi interior se desmorona al caer en cuenta de que Mamá fue capaz de entregar todo lo que tenía por algo que ni siquiera merecía realmente la pena, a lo que ahora me aferro de maneras en qué jamás pensé que retendría contra mí aún si no era ese su deseo. Me pregunto si es que ella lo sabía, si conocía el paradero del real y también si había otras cosas que se guardaba.

La única persona capaz de responder las dudas que golpean mi atolondrada cabeza se encuentra reducida a simples cenizas y enterrada en el cementerio tras haber sido velada por los pocos seres allegados a su alma y que lloraron sus recuerdos, incluyéndome.

No soy capaz de retener las lágrimas por mucho más tiempo y se deslizan por mis mejillas al verse libres luego de que las oprimiese en contra de su voluntad, soy capaz de escuchar mi desgarrador llanto y sé exactamente cuál es el sabor que tienen justo ahora que lloro, necesito de su consuelo, escuchar su voz y sentir que está aquí conmigo.

— ¿Por qué…?.—Era todo lo que el nudo creciente en mi garganta me permitía decir, Sebastián simplemente guarda silencio y sé que no es precisamente porque entienda las emociones humanas, sino porque se dedica a admirar cuidadosamente mis reacciones ante esta nueva revelación que me ha hecho. —¿Ellos…mataron a mi Madre de esa manera tan cruel, sólo porque querían conseguir esto?. —Mi brazo se ha alzado, hay una expresión de enfado en mi rostro y él no hace un mayor esfuerzo por retenerme. — ¡La torturaron por una estúpida réplica!.

Exclamé, todo a mí alrededor parece transcurrir más lento cómo si al tiempo se le antojase ir a esa velocidad. El estruendo que produce el anillo al ser empastado fuertemente contra el suelo resuena en mis oídos con un eco que lo hace parecer una enorme tortura, las voces en mi cabeza me dicen que lo aplaste cómo si ensañarme con un simple objeto carente de vida fuese a arreglar el desastre que ahora es la mía. Una de sus palabras que sisean cómo serpientes toma un sentido mucho más extraordinario y retumba en mi cabeza con más fuerza que las demás indicándome lo que debería hacer desde hoy en adelante.

—Quiero que los destruyas…—Mi mirada se dirige hacia el suelo al no haber pelo que pueda cubrirla y esconderla del ser que se encuentra delante de mí, que ha relamido sus labios y asomado una sonrisa repleta de malicia, cómo si en su mente se hubiera encendido una alarma que le advertía que las cosas pronto se tornarían mucho más divertidas de permanecer a mi lado, lo que tanto esperaba al parecer pronto se haría realidad y tendría un final, sólo uno… _el mío._ — A cada uno de ellos, sin piedad…

Si estuviese frente a mí justo ahora me vería sorprendida de mis propias palabras que reflejan claramente el odio que se ha apoderado de mí y no me permite tener un instante de descanso. Palabras que antes era incapaz de decir sin que fuera tras la pantalla de un teléfono o computadora…ahora las escucho claramente saliendo de mi boca.

Él sólo se inclina ante mí, me reverencia y observa con esos ojos que revelan su verdadera naturaleza demoníaca, devorándome con la misma mientras toma mi mano. Entonces dice lo que tanto deseaba escuchar en ese preciso instante.

— _Yes, my lady._

──────────────────── **o ───────────────────**

 **ADJSFKSJNF**

 **EL FIIIIN [?]**  
 **Tengan un lindo día Domingo y ¡No olviden dejar sus reviews!**  
 **Nuevamente, gracias por seguir la historia QUQ!**


End file.
